


Training and Bed Frames

by Bass0w0n, TexWash



Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic, Betas Died like Clones, Biting, Bottom Rex, Breast Play, Breeding [mentioned], Clonecest, Clones speak Mando'a, Codex - Freeform, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, Dudes with Boobs, Established CC-2224|Cody/CT-7567|Rex, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Genetic Engineering, Hands, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Mandalorians, Is there plot?, Kinda, Lube, M/M, Mando'a, Masturbation, Multiple Authors, Multiple Betas, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Originally supposed to be One Chapter, Porn With Plot, Post Mpreg, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Smut, Some Plot, Sometimes a Brother gotta let loose, The Painted Universe, Top Cody, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We think it counts, always practice safe sex, fucking like rabbits, kinda sorta, lots of hands, oblivious jedi, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash
Summary: Missing someone dearly was never easy. Now, when your Second notices and starts conniving behind your back, well,who’s to blame for what happens.Warnings in Notes
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars) (mentioned), CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. It all started with Training

**Author's Note:**

> _Now you see dear Reader, as a sniper Commander Cody tends to be top-heavy, in that he has shoulders wide enough to sit two vode’ika comfortably. This helps Cody to balance a sniper effectively, it also gives him the advantage of being able to lift practically anything or anyone. -Bass0w0n_
> 
> Texy takes full responsibility for the Cody and Rex works- Bass0w0n noped out of them like a bat out of hell. 
> 
> **Warnings:**  
>  _These fanfictions are Mature and Explicit content. If you are not comfortable with reading Dudes with Actual Tits, leave now and check out the other works in the series. These fics are core parts of The Painted Universe, a WIP for Tex and 0w0n, and thus mentions many topics and augmentations that have yet to be explained._

The bastard was _cheating_.

Rex watched from the observation deck, above the 212th’s Primary Training Room, as Marshal Commander Cody, the lone man in charge of the entire 7th Sky Corps, _whipped_ Shinies across the room with a single flick of a wrist. Taking them on a Squad at a time wasn’t even helping their odds at even landing a mere graze on their Commander, he was that _cheeky_.

“Come on, Vode’ika, I’m sure Kamino Training hasn’t slipped _that_ much” an almost manic glee split across Cody’s features, _he’s egging them on_.

Rex held stock still on the Observation Deck, careful not to let his armor project anything to the other Officers there with him. Having Jesse as a Second in Command was bad enough, with eyes grinning at him. _Close, but no cigar, Jess_.

“Hey Jesse”

“Yes, Cap?” Rex leveled a full-body glare at his Lieutenant, that only made the smugness _worse_.

“ _Shut up._ ” Snickers sounded from the pair of 212th Scouts sharing the room with them. Boil and Waxer wouldn’t say a word, though. They’ll hold their tongues until the golden opportunity is handed to them on a silver plate. Judging by how the training session is going below them- Cody now shifting tactics from Deflection to _Try-and-Deflect-Me_ , that moment would come sooner rather than later. 

“Ah, come on, Rex,” the Clone in question pointedly turned his attention back to the _cheating shirtless man_ herding his new recruits around the floor like an overgrown sheepdog. “I can take over observation for ya, and Boil can do training-”

“No, Jess-”

“-I know you two haven’t seen each other in a while.” There it was, the signature Jesse Hip-Pop. _Not even Skywalker could avoid its implications_. Rex shifted in his armor, thighs touching ever-so-slightly in an effort to relieve a _pinch_.

_Bad idea, stars, really bad idea._

The only response the Lieutenant got was a small hum of acknowledgment. _The fucker actually grinned at that._

 _“Heard loud and clear, Sir”_ Jesse slipped his helmet on over his Cheshire self before collecting the pair of not-so-subtle giggling vode to head down to the Floor. Rex made a note to run the three of them ragged, next time he was in charge of Officer Training.

In the meantime, he watched as Cody chanced a look up at the Observation Window. Rex could almost feel his eyes physically darken. He’d readjusted the chest plate, this time. _The damn thing was too snug, for times like these; rubbing all the right places._

###### 

When Cody got word that the Scouts would be taking over training, he felt his body _weep_. He didn’t even bother attempting to pull his Upper Blacks back on, or shoes for that matter, before giving his Shinies a sharp salute for good luck. A few tried to give one back, _but the Commander had all the luck in the world_. He padded quickly out the door, shirt and shoes in hand, making his way back to his own room. 

_His Mesh’la was waiting._

The lights were already dimmed, when Cody arrived. A neat stack of 501st Blue armor sat, as if it were always there, next to his own. A pair of gloves and freshly folded Blacks Shirt presented themselves innocently atop the desk shoved in the corner. The door slid shut behind him, quietly beeping the lock activation, as slender fingers began to trace the deft lines of Cody’s shoulders.

 _“You were cheating against those poor Shinies, you know.”_ Cool pebbled skin pressed itself close into his back until the purring voice was felt more than heard.

Cody reached to toss his belongings onto the desk- morning Cody will handle that -and turned until the hands atop his shoulders wrapped themselves about his neck, skin now sensitive from their light touch.

“Oh? Would you rather me do it in a Kama, then?” If Rex’s eyes could darken any further, the entire known universe would be swallowed in their void. Cody slipped his hands sensually down Rex’s sides, downwards and towards the small of his back, simply feeling for any new scars. The result of which was a much satisfying _shiver_ racking through his Cyar’ika’s body as the warmth from Cody seeped into his skin. 

“Pretty sure you caused enough fantasies, for today.” Rex pulled himself further into Cody’s space, his persistence giving the answer to a question Cody’s hands were about to explore- _supple round breasts_ dragged themselves up his chest, free from any bindings. 

They breathed each other in with the deepened kiss, hands shifting ever-subtly to assist in supporting the smaller of the pair. The blunted nails of Rex’s fingers tried their best to carve gorges into the thickened muscle that made up Cody’s shoulders, the response to which was a low growl and a thigh pressed between his legs. Purrs echoing through his chest evolved into a suppressed moan, Rex attempting to press himself further onto Cody’s being.

“Mesh’la” Cody parted momentarily, returning only to have Rex already moving on down his neck, worrying love bites along the cords. “ _Mesh’la_ , I’ve got a bunk going to waste” Cody weaved a hand through Rex’s blond buzz, his own having already traveled down to Cody’s pecs. 

Rex’s path of bites paused just between Cody’s clavicles, seeming to consider the thought of a _bed_ over standing just inside the entrance and _ravishing him_. Having made up his mind, Rex looped his arms back around Cody’s neck only this time lifting himself just enough to wrap his legs around Cody’s narrow hips. Support coming in the form of two very handsy paws on his ass. _Too bad they were both still in their Lower Blacks, for the moment._

It was really only three steps from the entrance to the mattress, but to Rex, _it felt like a lifetime_. Ever the gentlemen, Cody laid Rex out onto the regulation bunk. It wasn’t the best, but it gets the job done with minimal aches and pains. Within those three steps, the pair breathed together once more. Tasting and exploring every little crevice as if it were their first time, again. The pure _passion_ bounded in waves around them, only enhancing the heated experience. Regulation tucked bedding quickly becoming a wrinkled mess under Cody’s thick fingers, curling into _talons_ as Rex _claws_ at his shoulders again and again. 

All it takes is a subtle shift in weight to have Rex snapping his head back, teeth clenched in an attempt to stifle sounds of pure pleasure, and raking his nails ever deeper into bronzed flesh. Cody has come to the executive decision that _pants need to go._

He’s getting quite uncomfortable in his, and he can practically _feel_ Rex through both layers.

 _“Blacks,”_ Rex panted hotly. Cody, already taking initiative, started tracing his mouth just above and between the crevice of Rex’s soft breast, his off-hand already slipping underneath the tight elastic, carefully looping underneath the extra layer of undergarments protecting against chafing, when in full kit. It’s not an easy task, especially with one hand and an impatient body wiggling below him.

“Damnit, Codes, _I’ll do it_ ,” Said impatient body huffed at his attempts to multi-task and pulled the, now, offending articles off himself. Cody taking the hint and peeling off his own constraints.

“Happy, now?” Cody gave a feral grin as he dropped a supporting knee just below Rex’s shapely hips. _The Gods had truly done wonders, with this one._ Dipping slightly under Cody’s weight, Rex heard the springs loud and clear. Both of them shifted further up the bed until Rex’s head finally hit the pillows and all of Cody was above him, rather than the partial access he’d gotten before. Rex returned the sentiment with a sweet kiss and a _bitten lip._

“Your Pillow Princess is _mildly_ pleased with these arrangements.” Cody’s eyes squinted with suspicion- that was the only warning Rex got. Sharp hands _raced_ across his skin, hitting all his patches with perfect precision, as Cody _tickled him_ out of revenge. Rex _howled_ with laughter, his jellified limbs doing little to hold of the unadulterated _assault_ dancing across his skin. “C-CODY, _S-STAHP”_ Even in his vain attempts of _negotiating_ his way out of this battle was ignored by the Second to the Famed Negotiator. _This one played for keeps._

Eventually, the running pricks were replaced by soothing callused hands flattened against his abdomen. Rex’s giggles slowing gradually, still pawing at Cody’s arms and chest out of pure habit, now. The offending opponent, still grinning bright as a flaming star, leaning over his captive to crown Rex’s nose with a pecked kiss in apology.

“You were too tightly wound, Mesh’la, so I decided to do something about it.” Rex scoffed and rolled his eyes, only his Codes would think of a tickle fight to fix that.

“Only you, Codes. You’ll forever be Top Bastard, no matter how close Jesse gets.” Cody’s feral grin turns sweet, embracing Rex’s lips once more. This time, it’s Rex who breaks away first: “Now, _are we going to screw like Rabbits or do I have to ge-”_

_He never got to finish the thought._


	2. And Ended in a Bed Frame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that wasn't part of the original plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_I apologize for nothing. This is a prime example of why an Asexual Shouldn’t be allowed to write Smut. At all. They don’t know what they’re doing, half the time. This entire 2nd chapter is all TexWash. 0w0n had disowned me by now._ **

A growl erupted low and powerful from Cody’s chest, from the pointed comment. Moving in precisely to capture Rex’s lips in a _bruising_ embrace, a pleased purr rippling between them.

They deepen the kiss together. Rex pulling Cody down atop him with a thirsting force, legs looping around the latter in a vice grip, while teeth nip at Cody’s neck. Moving with Rex’s insistent hands dragging him in, Cody brought his arms down to support his weight on his forearms. His offhand traveling soothingly down Rex’s side, encountering and erasing goosebumped skin.

Desperate for more contact, Rex’s spine arched upwards. Bringing attention to sensitive, and frankly _under abused_ nipples.

Panting, their lips separated with the quick spark of lust between meeting eyes. Both of them were blown to Harran and back, iris’ essentially non-existent. Leaving Rex’s gaze with a brush of their foreheads, Cody slipped down his body, pressing hot wet kisses every-so-often as he went. Cody traced his nails down Rex’s side in a light manner, barely skimming the surface of his skin. Rex’s breath hitched as nails receded in their previous venture, letting quiet moans escape as Cody’s nose, mouth, and hot breath melt his tender chest muscle into puddles.

Cody paid adamant attention to his Cyar’ika, his Mesh’la, his _kar'taylir darasuum_ , the one he wished to have as a _Riduur_. Spending equal amounts of time petting and worshiping the parts of Rex he’d helped create. Mewls bled away with each exaggerated stroke of the tongue against flushed skin, a single hand tangling fast in Cody’s thick curls. The other nowhere to be found-

_There it was._

Sometime during his exploration, Rex’s legs had released from where they were hooked over Cody’s hips. Spread wide and waiting, begging for attention. Cody could feel the tight repetitive motion of circular rubbing against his skin, and Cody’s wolf once more making a toothy appearance. Rex had completely bypassed all of the careful planning Cody had built up in the past months since they’d been together last.

_“Impatient”_

“Nah,” Rex’s purr remaining consistent even through shaky, pleased, breaths. Cody laid one last kiss against the soft skin on perfect display for him, sitting up to rest back on his haunches, _“I’ve gotten easier to work up.”_ Eyeing up his prey, Cody took in the platter served in front of him.

Rex’s hands had fallen away with Cody’s movement, falling to the sides as he maneuvered them to rest palm up on either side of his head, in an attempt to assist in his labored breathing. Body unmoving, a warm dusted flush has been curling its way down, from the crowns of his cheeks towards the button of his navel- Rex was hot and bothered now.

Cody’s eyes go soft, at the sight before him. _“Mesh’la”_ whispered ever-so privately, an unbothered secret between them. Starting once more at the base of the sternum, Cody slid himself back across Rex’s curved form, running his callused hands surely down in teasing slides as Cody continued the determined path of kissing the lines he had already traced.

One under each marbled breast. Two for each shudder earned under careful nips, and a Spiraled pattern to encompass all that is Rex’s abdomen. They may be young, but even now they can feel the small percentage of pure Mando’ade calling. Demanding, almost. _Not today._

Fingers flowing down a similar path, Cody pressed matching pulses into Rex’s muscled thighs in tandem with each spiraling kiss. The touch was feather-light, yet effectively sent roiling floods of pleasure straight to Rex’s core. Completely and utterly pleased with himself, Cody dragged himself back over Rex’s form, simply allowing their differed members to graze. Bolts of pleasure flit through both of them.

“I don’t suppose you’ve got anything stashed away?” Rex clutched at the pillow beneath his head, jugular fully exposed to take advantage of. Cody placed a single kiss at the crest of where his adam’s apple lied.

“Mmm, I don’t know, been pretty busy” Cody flashed a smirk at Rex’s answering dead-panned look, moving to reach just next to the bed. He pressed against a panel on the wall, revealing a hidden compartment hollowed away behind a pressure lock. The interior holding a mere handful of objects.

“Lube, really??” Rex quirked an eyebrow while Cody dug around in the makeshift cupboard, a couple bottles dropping out of the narrow shelving in his frivolous russling.

“Hey, I’m just preparing for all possible outcomes” Cody huffed, giving up on whatever he was digging for, and pushed himself up off of Rex to retrieve an _entire box_ of condoms. Rex let out a quick snort. “What-” Cody sat back, once more, to fish out one of the elusive packages, “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just so typical of you to over-prepare” Rex grinned cheekily.

“Well, obviously I plan on screwing more than the one time” Cody tossed the box onto the floor.

“Hey, Codes, you got one on?”

“You getting impatient again?” Rex launched himself at Cody, utilizing his momentum to latch onto Cody’s shoulders and swap their positions with Rex sitting right on Cody’s abdomen. The mattress giving yet another unhappy squeak at the abrupt action.

_“You could say that.” _Rex laid himself out completely across Cody’s chest, breasts flattening between them, inching back until he could barely feel the silicone covered member against his folds. Cody drew in a breath as Rex, worrying at his bottom lip, slipped completely flush against it before lifting himself up with one goal in mind.__

___Gods above._ _ _

__Rex could practically see the starbursts in front of him, as waves of pure pleasure washed through him. The groan emanating deep from within Cody’s chest, as Rex sank further and further onto him, revealed all the teasing unintentionally done to himself while winding up his Cyare. Their coupling heightened by the increase in frequency that was Rex’s earth shuttering purr, enhancing each and every inch taken, motion and plunge._ _

__Cody’s work paid off, even if a little too well. It didn’t take long for him to start to feel the building of tight heated curls in conjunction with the rapid tightening of Rex’s walls around him. The stutter in rhythm was a clear giveaway. Rex gave a vocal release, walls minutely spasming as he continued to fuck himself thoroughly through the orgasm. It wasn’t long after when Cody finally relented with a low moan, bucking in a vain attempt sync up. Riding out a belated spill from Rex’s own ignored member, uncoupling with heavy breaths after clear ribbons clung to Cody’s abdomen. Overspill leaking from Rex as they moved for the connected ‘fresher granted to High Ranking Officers._ _

###### 

__It was never the tales of glorious flower-filled romanticism their men brought back to base, during any length of leave granted to their overworked battalions- but it was theirs. Simple, easy, and _fun._ Cody and Rex never had to worry if they touched each other the wrong way, nor bother with planning gratuitous gestures to show just how much they cared for the other. No, they knew themselves and their relationship perfectly- even if the words were yet to be truly said._ _

__Cody brushed a soothing touch through Rex’s short buzz, miniscule water droplets flicked off with each stroke. They’d cleaned up quickly after their reunion, careful to double check the seal of the silicone and be thorough when washing themselves- they’d both learned the hard way after dealing with the stuff completely dried on both them and the bedding. No thanks._ _

__This was the first of three rotations the 501st and 212th had together. Even when they ran ops side-by-side, their CO’s hardly got a moment to be themselves. To be together in the simplest form. _The Gods have blessed them, this time.__ _

__Rex hummed from the soft contact, curling further into Cody’s protective embrace. It was honestly a miracle their Generals still hadn’t had a clue about what their Command Officers were up to behind closed doors, especially with all the Jettise Force Ability things Kenobi had once explained to him. It wasn’t like they were hiding anything anyway. _Well- besides **that**. That was a conversation for another day.__ _

__A deep sigh further relaxed Cody into the snuggles of his Mesh’la, thankful they’d thought to turn out the light and set alarms _before_ falling back into bed together._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mando'a Translations:**
> 
> Harran- Hell[s]  
> Cyare- Beloved [Cyar'ika- Dearest Beloved]  
> Ika- Ending meaning "Little" or Sinserement  
> Mesh'la- Beautiful  
> Kar'taylir Darasum- Love  
> Riduur- Bonded, Husband/Wife, Life long partner  
> Mando'ade- Of Mandalore, Mandalorian  
> Jetti[se]- Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> _Trust us, Vod, there's more to come. If you have any tags to add, please let us know!_
> 
> **  
> _Mando'a Translations:_  
> **
> 
> Vod[e]- Sibling[s], Brother[s], Sister[s]  
> Ika- Ending meaning "Little" or used to express endearment  
> Mesh'la- Beautiful  
> Cyare[Cyar'ika]- Beloved [Belovid, possessive, reserved for partners]


End file.
